The primary goals of the study are to acquire reliable and valid data to: (1) establish a U.S. national standard for normal fetal growth (velocity) and size for gestational age;(2) create an indiviuallized standard for optimal fetal growth and size;(3) improve accuracy of fetal weight estimation based on the ultrasound measures;and (4) construct an individualized standard for fundal height.